theres no way this is happening
by hyper active pixie
Summary: Anna is a 14 year old girl who's parents were killed. She is now being forced to move to Alaska, and is under the care of a cruel woman. What happens when she meets some who died before she was born, and she is dead, just not they way anyone thought......
1. Anna

**Anna POV**

My name is Anna. Who cares what my last name is? Everyone I ever cared about is dead...gone. My

parents were found, without a drop of blood in their bodies. I then moved in with my sister's dad, and a

week later, he was found they same way. My sister disappeared before I was born, right after she got

married. Now I am being forced to live with my 'aunt' as she makes me call her. She is a witch, and

she thinks that I killed my family. Now she is forcing me to go to Alaska for my first year of highschool!

Oh, right, you might want some names, right? I mean, how vague can I be? Like you would know

who I mean by mom, dad, my sister, and her. My parents were Renee and Phil. Then there was

Charlie. And Isabella. Renee is so creative! Isabella dies, she named me Annabelle. And neither of us

liked our names! She went by Bella, and I go by Anna. Bella died right after she married Edward. At

least she died happy. Me on the other hand? I will die cold and alone, mos likely by whatever killed my

family.

**Bella POV **

Highschool. Again. Well, at least I have my family.Though I cant help but wonder sometimes, what

happened to Renee, Charlie, and Phil. Are they dead? Are they alive? If they are, are they happy? Do I

have an unknown sister? I will never know, mostly because I wont let Alice check on them..

"Bella!" a loud voice boomed up the stairs.

" What do you need Emmett?" I called down.

" Lets go hunting! School starts tommrow!" he said, his voice lowered. " And don't do that thing were

you come down as Rose and act like your going to kill me! I want some time with my little sis!" Darn it!

He is getting smarter... It you haven't already guessed, I am a vampire. Don't even do the whole, they

aren't real thing, it is annoying. I can change my apperance! It is the best power for pranks, or if I want

to get someone cough Emmett cough in trouble.

" Coming!" I met Emmett at the bottom of the stairs. He grinned and threw me over his shoulder. I

laughed as he carried me out to the woods vampire speed, making me as uncomferterble as possible.

" Put me down!"

" Fine! Race ya!" He threw me on the ground and took off running.

" No fair!" I chased after him laughing. This was the best life a girl could live.

**AN: Soooooo...is it any good? I sure hope so, because I like it and am going to continue it. Because I am that nice. And there is nothing else to do in this boring world! So ya, in case you were wondering, Anna is NOT depressed...she just hates the person that made her move away from her friends and misses her family, and is mad that some people are blaming her for killing them.**


	2. SISTER!

Anna POV

I took a deep breath. Highschool. It wasn't very big, but still! These people have known each other for

their entire lives, and then there's me. The new kid. The person who everyone stares at, the 'who the

heck is she, she doesn't belong here!' look on their faces. Joy. I walked towards buildings, looking at

my classes. Lets see, home base, then Math, History, English, Bio, Gym (I am so clumsy it should be

illegal for me to do gym), and lunch somewhere in between there. I was going to sit outside for lunch. If

I sat inside everyone would stare at me, even more then in the halls.

After home base, were no one talked to me ( surprise surprise) I walked into math. I sat down in an

empty seat, and waited for class to start. I heard a gasp from behind me, and turned around. My eyes

widened at what I saw. She had a flowing river of blond hair, and beautiful topaz eyes. I didn't even

know you could have topaz eyes! She had pale skin, and the most beautiful model would feel ugly next

to her. And, above all that, she was look at ME.

" Hello, my name is Rosalie, what's yours?" She asked, sitting next to me. Her voice sounded like

music. It was soft and beautiful. I just stared. When she raised her eyebrows at me, I snapped into the

real world.

" Oh, sorry! My name is Annabella, but please don't call me that, I go by Anna." She nodded.

" What were you thinking about you looked deep in thought?" She gazed at me questioningly.

" Honestly?"she nodded. I sighed. " I was wonder why someone so perfect as yourself wanted to

talk to me, the strange new kid nobody likes." Her eyes widened.

" You seem nice enough, nobody has stopped to talk to..?" She was cut off as a tall, blond with blue

eyes walked over to us, and smiled at her. I could tell at once this was one of those boys that is full of

themselves and thinks that they can have any girl they want.

" Hey babe, you don't need to sit with the new kid." He said in a voice that might have been suppose

to be sexy or something. It sounded like he was drunk or something. Rose had disgust written all over

her face. Then it turned into a frightening angry mask.

" Jeff, her name it Anna, and if you don't have enough respect to call my friends by there names,

there is no need to talk to me, unless you want me to beat the living daylights out of you!" she snarled in

a cold voice. I looked at her in awe. She stood up for me! I would have to have her teach me to do that

I am going to kill you so buzz off face. It could come in handy. But this idiot was not done yet.

" Come on Rose, we all know you and your sisters want me." He said. She gave him the death glare.

-Ring- Saved by the bell...I thought that only happened in movies.

" Come on." Said Rose, grabbing my hand. Her hand was freezing! " Lunch is next!" I hestitated. Of

course, she noticed. " What?"

" Well, I wasent going to go to lunch. I am not all that hungry either."

" Oh, me neither. But you can sit with me and my family."

" Well..." I looked into her pleading face. " Ok, fine, I will come with you to lunch."

" Yes! Oh, what are you doing after school tommrow? Me and my sister are going shopping, you

should come to!"

"You want me to go shopping with you?"

" Of course! I usually don't talk to other people, but there's something about you..." I giggled.

" So almost everyone gets the Jeff treatment?" I snickered. She grinned.

" Yeah, pretty much, so do you want to come?"

" Well, you see my parents died a month ago.." She frowned and sadness filled her eyes. " And now

I have to live with my aunt. She wont let me."

" Well, thats an easy fix!" She said, grinning evilly. " Me and my sisters will..." She paused for affect.

"KIDNAP YOU!" She yelled. I burst out laughing.

" Girl, I am completely serious! And, we have to go to-" She was cut off.

" Hey, wait up!" The one voice I already did not ever want to hear again. We turned to see Jeff and

what looked like the whole football team, and probably was. Jeff had an evil looking grin. God, did I

even want to know? Rose stiffened up next to me. I looked up at her, and she looked like she was

concentrating hard on something.

" Boys, lets show these girls around." They all laughed. Oh god. I looked around. There was no one

outside, beside us. Crap. I looked at rose. She looked at the doors like she expected someone to come

out. The boys started to circle us. I closed my eyes. This is not happening, its my first day!

" And exactly what are you planing to do to my girl friend and her friend?" a loud voice growled, and

Rose looked smug. I looked were she was, and saw five pissed off people. Three boys, and two girls.

One boy that spoke was huge! He looked like a bear. He had short brown hair, and real big muscles!

The one next to him had his arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. He had messy blond hair, and was

really tall. The one on the other side had the same stance as the blond boy, and had messy bronze hair,

that was sorta in his eyes. They were all hot! On the blonds other side was a super short black haired

pixie like girl, who looked ready to kill. On the bronze boys other side was a girl that looked like a

prettier version of me! They all had those amazing topaz eyes. I looked closer at the girl that looked like

me. Was that what my sis ter had looked like? My mother never showed me a picture of her.

"Oh, hello, we were just leaving..." Jeff an co. bolted for the school. Idiots. Rose ran and hugged

the biggest boy, then turned back to me.

" Guys, this is Anna. Anna, this is Emmett(big one), Jasper(blond) Edward(bronze)Alice(pixie), and

Bella(one that looks like me)." She pointed to each person in turn. They all took their first good look at

me. Bella stared, while everyone else looked from me to her and back again.

" Is she...?" Edward stared. Suddenly, Alice's eyes glazed over, and she clasped. Well, would

have, but Jasper caught her. We just stood there. Ok, this is beyond weird. I looked back at the

school, and heard to gasps.

" Anna?" Edward turned to me. " We need you to come with us."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to leave school, with people I just met today?" He opened his

mouth, but I continue. " Sounds like fun. Take me away!"

" Ok, Bella, Alice, Anna and I will go in my car." said rose.

" Who is going to tell her?" asked Emmett. Wait, tell me what?

" Bella." Rose said, walking toward her M3. Wow. These people were, like, loaded! Edward

chuckled. What the heck...

We all piled into the car, and rose started it. Rose and Alice sat in front, and me and bella sat in back.

"Anna."started Bella. "I am not sure how to say this. Your parents names are Renee and Phil,

correct?"

"Were." I corrected sadly.

"What? They...died?" She looked pained.

"Yes, whats it to you?"

"Thats what I am trying to tell you. Do you know if you had any sisters?"

" Yes, she died before I was born."

" In a way, yes she did. But not in the way everyone thinks. I am going to tell you your sisters story,

as no one has every heard it. Bella move to forks, convincing her mom that she wanted to, when really

it was so her mom could have more time with Phil. She moved in with her dad Charlie. She started to

do the cooking, cleaning, every thing around the house was always done. She started school, were she

met Edward Cullen and his family. The first day the met, he seemed to hate her. Then he disappeared for

a week. When he came back, he said sorry. One day in the parking lot, Bella was almost killed by a car.

Edward saved her. But how, she wondered. She had seen him next to his car! That was far away from

her, there was no way that he could have done that and be human! She knew then that he was not

human. She found out later what he was. Edward and the Cullens were Vampires." She paused to look

at my reaction. She was lying, she had to be! " But to his surprise, she did not care. She loved him to

much. She was then tracked by a human drinker vampire. He almost killed her to. Once again, Edward

saved her. Then, on her birthday, she cut her finger, and his brother Jasper snapped. He attacked Bella,

but wasn't let close enough to bite her. Then Edward left. Bella was in a zombie mode. Then she met the

werewolf, Jacob. He had been an old family friend. He fixed her heart. One day, she went cliff diving.

Alice Cullen saw it in a vison and told her sister Rose. Rose called Edward and said she had died. He

believed her and went to Italy to be killed. He still loved her. Alice came to check on Bella, and found

her alive. Then she had a vison of Edward going to Italy to kill himself. She and Bella got on a plane to

stop him, and Bella go there just in time. They were taken to the heart of the royal vampires and they

were freed after promising to change he. The returned home, only to have the mate of the tracker made

an army of new borns to kill Bella. The werewolf pack helped, and they won. Then Bella realized her

love for Jacob, and was forced to choose between her two loves." Bella's voice started to fade. "She

choose Edward, her love from him stronger. They were married. Now, as you know, Bella died. In a way, she did. Her heart stopped beating. But she is not gone."

"And how would you know all of this?" I asked. Was my sister still alive? Could I go live with her?

What about the Cullens?

"Because she still lives with the Cullens." She whispered.

" And were are they?" I want to find my sister. My life might not be so bad if I found her!

" Three of them are in this car. If fact, your sister herself is in this car. My name was Isabella Marie

Swan the day before I married Edward."

" Bella?" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

" Yes?"

" Are...are you going to leave me to?" I looked down, fearing the answer. To my surprise, she

pulled me close.

" Never. I will live forever, and whenever you want me, I will be there." Her voice was laced with

truth.

" Alright, this is really touching, but Bella, do you want to know about my vison?" Alice said, turning in

her seat to look at us. Wait. Visions? What?

Bella POV

" Wait a second Alice." I told Alice. "Anna, do you want to know more about our kind?"

" Yeah, that would be nice, I am a little in the dark here." She mumbled.

" As a vampire, you have super hearing and strength, speed, you know. Some vampires have powers.

Alice can see the future. Edward can read minds. Emmett even stronger, Rose is miss super beauty.

Jasper can fell emotions, and I can my appearance. It's awesome, I will show you later!" I watched closely as she took it all in. " We do drink blood, but we only drink animal blood."

" But why? Why not just do what all the other vampires do?" She asked, puzzled.

" We don't want to be monsters! Just because we were dealt these card, doesn't mean we have to

play them." She nodded. " Ok, other key things...we do NOT sleep in coffins, are not affect by garlic,

wood stakes cant hurt us...oh, and that stupid can turn into bats thing is completely false! There, I

think I got it all."

"Wow, that is cool!" She was happy?! She just fond out her sister is a VAMPIRE what is wrong with

her? She is to much like me for her own good...

" Bella." Said Rose, turning to look at me. " You and you family are so weird."

" And why are we all weird Rose?" I challenged, annoyed.

" Thats the second one of you that has found out about vampires and was not scared!" Ok, she might

have a point...

" Anna, can I ask WHY you are not afraid? I mean, we suck blood for crying out loud!" said Alice.

" Well." started Anna. " I think if you wanted to hurt me, you would have already, and if I get to stay

with my sister, I don't really care." That means she likes me! That is so good! Wait...

" Alice, what was your vision about?"


	3. Evil Minder Reader

Anna POV

" I was waiting for you to ask..." Alice grumbled. Bella rolled her eye.

"Well, sorry Alice, I just met my little sister, found out my parents are dead, had to tell my little sis I am a vampire, nothing big." She said sarcastically. Alice brightened up.

" You are forgiven Bella." I rolled my eyes. This girl wacky...

"Vision Alice, come on..." coaxed Bella. The smile dropped off the pixie girls face. Was it that bad?

" Right...about that." she sighed. " Your not going to like this." she warned.

" Spit it out Alice!" growled Rose, who was tired of waiting.

" Ok, ok, well, in my vision...well, lets start with this." She turned to me. " How did your parents and Charlie die?" Talk about random...

" Umm...well...they don't know. Their bodies were found bloodless on the floor, with horrific cuts on their necks..." I looked at Bella, Rose, and Alice. To my surprise, they looked horrified. "What?" I asked, worried.

" There was no blood in them?" Rose whispered.

" No..." what is going on?

" Anna, it was a vampire." Bella said, only loud enough for me to barley hear. She turned to Alice.

" You saw who it was?" She sounded ready to kill, And to think of it, she most likely was! Alice shook her head.

" Bella, what I saw wont help you find them. I saw them coming for Anna." my mouth dropped.

" But...but...but...wait...huh?" I stuttered, trying to grasp the situation. Bella and Rose snarled.

" She is not getting ANYWHERE close to her!" growled Bella.

" Agreed." said Rose, eyes narrowed into slits.

" I have a plan." said Bella. Alice nodded for her to continue. " So, Anna is going to go to school like normal, I will have my schedule changed, as will Rose and Alice so we are in all your classes, so we can make sure they don't hurt her at school." she finished, looking happy.

" Um, Bells..." I said. " What about at home?"

" Is your room on the second floor?" asked Alice.

"Yes..."

" Do you have a window?" asked Rose.

" Yes..."

" Does it have a screen?" asked Bella.

" No, it doesn't." I answered their questions unsure of what they were thinking, so when they all grinned at each other, I was kinda scared.

" Perfect!" squealed Alice.

" So, now that we have a brilliant plan" I said. " Anyone want to tell me what it is?" Bella laughed.

" One of us will spend the night at your house, while three others hang out behind your house. And don't worry, it will always be one of us three spending the night in your room, never they guys." she added after seeing my horrified expression.

" Well, you guys need sleep to, so don't stay up all night." They all looked at me, confused, then burst out laughing.

" Anna, we don't need to sleep!" said a grinning Alice.

" In fact, we cant sleep!" giggled Rose.

"Well, I feel brilliant." I muttered. " Hey, why cant I just live with you guys?" To my disappointment, they shook their heads.

" No, we will just act like friends now, and next it we move, you can come with us!" said Alice.

" And when is the next time you guys are moving?" I asked, eager.

" Oh, about a year or so." replied Rose. I frowned.

" I have to wait that long?" I whined.

" Yes, you do. But you will be spending so much time with us that you will go crazy!" said Alice, laughing.

" Here we are." said Rose, and we parked in front of the biggest house I had ever seen.

" You guys live _here_?" I asked, in awe of how big and beautiful it was.

" Yep, all of our houses look kinda like this one!" said Alice happily. Her grin looked a little scary...

" No Alice, you are NOT going to make her a room yet! Until she moves in, she can share with Bella and I." came a voice. I looked over at Bella to see Edward helping her out. Not that she needs help. He just wants to be a gentle man! My sister got a good one! Hot, kind, caring, helplessly in love with her...wait, why is he smiling?! OH CRAP! Edward...he was the mind reader! Lets hope he did not hear all that...

" I heard all of that. And thanks." Edward said laughing.

**(An: when they are italic, there her thoughts to him)**

_You have no idea how much I hate you right now... _I glared at him.

"Anna, if you sing in your head annoying songs, it bugs the heck out of him, and he cant read your thoughts. Just so you know." said Alice, smirking. I grinned.

" Why thank you Alice..."

_Mwhahahaha Edward, I will get you back! I will for fill the annoying little sister part you never had to live with! _

Sweet! He look scared... but Bella is looking at me funny...

"Anna, why are you grinning like that?"

" Oh, no reason." I said quickly.

_Be afraid Edward...be VERY afraid..._ I get to be an annoying little sister! Score one me!

" Come on Anna!" said Alice. To my surprise, she picked me up, and then in a blur of color, we were in a very beautiful, with couches and chairs. The living room was my guess. Then Bella and Edward were on one couch, Alice and Jasper next to them, then Rose sitting on Emmett's lap in one of the chairs.

" God, you guys need to stop doing that!" I said in a huff as two more people appeared.

" Would anyone like to tell me why there is a human in our living room, and you were moving vampire speed around her?" asked the new male.

" Well, after we go over who is who." Bella said, turning to me. She pointed to each person as she said their name " Rose, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle. For anyone who does not know already, this is my little sister, Anna." Bella sat back down, while Esme and Carlisle gasped. She ignored them. " Anna, I told you my life story, now its your turn." everyone stared at me. Crap.

**An: Short, I know, and the next one is half way done! And, peoples, see the little purple/white button? PLEASE REVIEW! I mean COME ON!** **I have gotten, like, six reviews, and most were from my friends at school who knew if they did not review I would be mad! Dude, you could click the button and write I hate you and I would be happy!!!!!!!!**


	4. Moving

Anna POV

Why? Did they HAVE to know about my life? Ugh! They were all looking at me expectantly. Grrrr...

" Well, when I was born, my mother named me Annabelle...creative, huh? When I was old enough to notice, she looked depressed all the time. She tried to hide it. Once, I asked her why she was sad. I was six years old at the time. She told me that I had an older sister, named Isabella. When I asked were she was, she said she was in heaven. I was confused." I said. It hurt to talk about them. " So, I asked my dad. He told me that before he was married to my mom, she had been married to a man named Charlie, and they had my older sister, Isabella, who liked to be called Bella. When he married my mother, Bella decided to go live with Charlie. She moved to Forks, were she met the Cullen family, and fell in love with Edward Cullen. Her best friends were the Cullen sisters, and the other brothers already acted like she was their little sister. They teased her and every thing. He said that all of the Cullens were in couples, except Edward. At age eighteen, Bella and Edward got married. On the way to their honeymoon, Bella and Edwards private plane disappeared in the middle of the ocean. They could not have lived. The rest of the Cullens were so heart broken they had to leave." I took deep breaths to clam myself down. A wave of clam spread over me, and I looked at Jasper and smiled. " When I turned eight, my mom seemed to get over her loss. I was happy, but still wanted to know more about my older sister. But, I did not want mom to go back into depression. Then, three months ago, I woke up to a bloodcurdling scream that was cut off. I heard lots of thuds downstairs, and used the upstairs phone to call the cops. By the time they arrived, the downstairs were silent. They found me huddled in my room, crying. They told me that my parents were dead. I was shocked. I was sent to live with Charlie. It was ok, until I came home from school to find him on the kitchen floor, the same way as my parents. Then they sent me to that witch that makes me call her my aunt." I finished. " I have no family left." I whispered.

" Yes you do." said Emmett. I looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "You have us." the others smiled and nodded. I smiled. For the first time in a really long time, I really smiled.

" Well, Anna, it is getting close to the time you have to be home. Me and Rose and Bella will drive you home." offered Alice. Wow, my story took awhile! I nodded, and was dragged out to the car. We got into a yellow car this time, I am not sure what it was. It was small! We sat same as last time, with Alice glaring at Rose who sat smugly in the drivers seat. We sat in the car, and Alice turned on the radio. We all giggled and started to sing along with the song.

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine   
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way,

I hate that stupid old pickup truck,You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,You're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn

As the song ended, I laughed.

" I cant believe you guys listen to this!" I said. " I thought I was a strange weirdo and thats why I listen to this!" They all laughed with me.

" Anna." said Alice. " do you have an iPod?"

" No." I pouted.

" What is your favorite color?"

" Blue, why?"

" Oh, no reason. Here we are. Bella is going to stay with you tonight." said Alice

" See you tommrow Anna." said Rose, with a kind smile. Bella and I got out of the car. Just before I walked up to the front door, Bella whispered in my ear.

" I will be waiting in your room." and then she was gone. I sighed. That was going to take some getting use to. I opened the front door, hoping she was at the store or something. No such luck.

" Were have you been?!" she screeched.

" At school, were else!" I said.

" School got out ten minutes ago!"

" Yeah, I had to go to my locker, gather my stuff, turn in my slip to the office, and other stuff!" I said, getting angry.

" Fine." she said in a cold voice. " Go clean the bathrooms, and all the floors in the house need to be scrubbed." What!? Why?! I did not even do anything!!!! I made a break for my room before the list could grow. I threw my backpack on the bed. And sat in my desk chair. If they were still alive, this would not be happening.

" Anna?" said Bella, who looked angry. " I think it might be time to show you that power of mine. Stand up." Wait...what was her power again? I stood up and looked her in the eyes. She took a deep breath, and then started shrinking...to my height! She made herself look exactly like me! I gasped. She smiled.

" Go do your homework, you chores will be done soon. Can you tell me were the cleaning supplies is?" I pointed to the bottom drawer in my desk, and she frowned.

" Anna, why is the cleaning supplies in your room?" disapproval colored her tone. " Well, I do all the cleaning and such, it is good to keep it handy." Bella shook her head ,unhappy.

" Anna, I think we might be moving in less than a year, I am not sure how long I can let you live her!" she said. " This woman is a bigger monster then me!"

" Bella, you and your family are not monsters! If you were monsters, you would have left me with those boys today! If you were monsters, you would have kill me yourselves, and not have people watching me to make sure I am not killed! And, you would not even give me a second glance!" I exploded. How dare she say that?! She just sighed and smiled sadly.

"Anna, you are a lot like me. Maybe to much for your own good." then she opened the drawer with the cleaning supplies in it, grabbed them, and disappeared. Sorta weird to watch a me go to do my chores. I opened my backpack and took out my binder. I only had math homework, and English, because these were the only classes I had gone to today. I got out my English, and started to write an essay on my favorite memory. The other option was how my summer was, and that was to depressing. Then I heard a tapping sound. I looked around, and my eyes came to rest on my window, were Emmett was waving, with a stupid look on his face, motioning for me to let him in. Hmmmm...should I let him in? Or leave him there? I was kinda leaning toward laving him there until he spoke.

" Anna, let me in or I am going to break open the window!" he was annoyed.

" Emmett, if you break her window, you will be fixing it, and I will make sure that you are not allowed to see her for an entire month!" called Bella from the bathroom. Ha, take that big strong guy! I giggled and let him in.

" Thank you!" he said, grinning. " Edward and Jasper wont let me join in their wrestling, so I was bored and came up here!" well no wonder they don't want to fight him.

" Emmett, the only reason you cant join them is because when you lose, you pout for, like, a week, and insist rematches until you win!" said Bella. Emmett looked confused.

" Why is Bella in the bathroom?" he raised an eyebrow.

" Well, when I got home my aunt got mad at me for being late, and she told me to clean all of the bathrooms and scrub all of the floors. Bella is doing it for me." I mumbled.

" And we are still letting you live here?!" he was appalled.

" No, we are not letting her live here. I already talked to Carlisle ad Esme." said Bella walking into the room. " We are moving in three days, and she is coming with us." I get to go!? I get to live this horrid place!? And go live with my awesome older sister and her cool family!? YES!

" Really?" I asked, my smile so big it hurt my face. They both laughed.

" Yeah little sis, really! And if Bella is being mean and joking, then me and Jasper will kidnap you and take you to...Rome!" said Emmett, laughing. I laughed with them, feeling more at home then I ever had, even when I lived with my parents it wasent this good. Maybe I wont die cold and alone.

" I am not joking Emmett! Were do you want to live Anna?" asked Bella. My eyes widened.

" I get to pick!?" they were just messing with me...

" Yeah, why not?" said Bella.

" Hawaii?" I asked.

" Anna, we cant go in the sun, 'member?" said Emmett.

" You cant?" did it burn them.

" Well, I will show you what happens when we move."promised Bella.

" Fine. Lets see...how about...Ireland?" I said, looking at them for approval.

" Yes, I have wanted to go there for awhile now!" said Bella. " But they were mean and had us move else were. I couldn't believe it. This morning, I was living in hell, with no family. Now, I have a huge family, and am moving to Ireland! I grinned, and turned back to my paper, my pencil flying across the page.

**AN: OK, so this is just a fun little chapter, and I like that song, cause I am a freak, so deal with it!** **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Then next chapter is going to be moving, because I want her living with the Cullens. And there may or may not be werewolves in the next chap...**


	5. Road Trip!

Anna POV

"Anna, are you ready to go?" called Alice from the bottom of the stairs. I lifted my backpack to my

shoulder.

" Yeah, I am ready Alice." Today was the day. I looked around my room for the last time. I had not

packed any clothes, because Bells told me Alice would just replace it all anyway. I had packed my

photo albums, my small amount of savings, and some other important things. I turned as Alice tapped

my shoulder, her eyes asking permission to pick me up. I nodded, and she scooped me up in her little

arms, and jumped out the window. I felt my stomach leave and stay in my room, but we landed on her

feet.

" Ok, this made Bella sick, so you better close your eyes." advised Alice. I nodded and closed my

eyes. Wind started to whip at my face, but I did not dare open my eyes. I started to think To the rest of

the town, Bella, Alice, and Emmett were moving to Maryland. They had 'left' a week ago. The rest of

the family was staying here, so they couldn't be blamed for killing me or something rash like that. We

were really moving to Ireland, and we were going to drive to Maine and take a plane to our new home.

The rest of the family would be joining us in a year or so. Bella and Emmett faking my death at the

moment, and they would meet us at the house, were me and Alice we currently headed. I was finally

going to be happy. The rest of the Cullens strongly agreed that I couldn't live in my Aunts house any

more, after the way she treats me. They all love me, more then my own parents seemed to. I know that

that is mean to say, but they do love me more then my own parents, or they express it more. I feel as

though I truly fit in here. The only awkward time is when I am eating...they all watch me, fascinated,

except for Bella who just stands there shaking her head. But other than that. Suddenly, the wind

stopped beating my face. I slowly opened my eyes.

" Here we are." Alice ste me down, and snatched my bag from me. She ran to her car, and threw it

in the back. All of the Cullens materialized in front of me. Jasper walked up to me, and gave me a

loving hug.

" I am gonna miss you little sis." he smiled warmly, then moved so Esme could get at me.

" I am so happy! I have yet another daughter. You be safe now, and don't let Emmett get on your

nerves to much." she hugged me. Then Carlisle came over, and smiled down at me.

" Anna, we are all going to miss you. Kinda funny how big of an affect you have had on us and you

only met us a week or o ago." he also hugged me. Then a grinning Rose came up.

" Hey girl. I am really going to miss you." she said into my hair as she hugged me. She pulled away

and smiled sadly, her hands on my shoulders. " Oh, and try NOT to kill my annoying husband." I

grinned.

" Well, have a good trip."Edward wished me warmly, then whispered in my ear " Emmett is fun to

annoy, and he hates it when you sing annoying songs." he flashed me an evil grin, which I returned.

" By guys, see you in a while!" I called as Alice hauled me over to the car. I sat in the back seat next

to Bella, and Alice got in the drivers seat next to a grinning Emmett.

" So..." I said as calm as possible. " How did I die?" we all burst out laughing. When we had all

controlled ourselves long enough to stop laughing, Emmett started to tell me.

" Well, we left your aunt a note that you were taking her car and running away, that she was cruel to

you, and you never wanted to see her again." his grin widened. " Then, we kinda, well we pushed her

car off a cliff, so it looks like you drove off cliff." I burst out laughing. They had me drive off a cliff?!

That was rich!

" Nice guys." I said. " That is ...really...ok, thats the most insane thing ever!" I said, still laughing. " I would never do that! I cant even drive!"

" We know." said Bella. " If you knew how to, you would not have driven off the cliff!" right...I knew

that.

We were racing down the highway, us girls annoying Emmett by singing completely random songs.

" Oh, I know what we should sing!" I said.

" Anna, wait, let me get the station, it will be on it a second!" squealed Alice. She messed with the

radio until...

_**  
Where I come from isn't all that great  
**_

_**My automobile is a piece of crap  
**_

_**My fashion sense is a little whack  
**_

_**And my friends are just as screwy as me**_

Emmett groaned.

" Come on guys..." he begged. " Why cant you sing to rap?"

" Awww, come on Emmie! You know you wanna join in!" said Bella.

_****_

I didn't go to boarding schools  


_**Preppy girls never looked at me  
**_

_**Why should they I ain't nobody  
**_

_**Got nothing in my pocket**_

" Bella."Emmett growled. "I thought we talked about calling me emmie!"

" Not in front of the human, bad Emmie, bad!" I scolded. He growled._****_

[Chorus  


_**Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
**_

_**Living in Beverly Hills...  
**_

_**Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
**_

_**Living in Beverly Hills...**_

_**Look at all those movie stars  
**_

_**They're all so beautiful and clean  
**_

_**When the housemaids scrub the floors  
**_

_**They get the spaces in between**_

_**I wanna live a life like that  
**_

_**I wanna be just like a king  
**_

_**Take my picture by the pool  
**_

_**Cause I'm the next big thing!**_

_**[Chorus**_

[Bridge  


_**The truth is...I don't stand a chance  
**_

_**Its something that you're born into...  
**_

_**And I just don't belong...  
**_

_**  
No I don't - I'm just a no class, beat down fool  
**_

_**And I will always be that way  
**_

_**I might as well enjoy my life  
**_

_**And watch the stars play**_

We all laughed after the song ended, except Emmett, who was slumped in his seat pouting. The ride

continued like this until we reached the hotel in god knows were.

"Ok, lets go get the room guys." chirped Alice, going a pace barley passable as human. She pulled us

along, got the two rooms at record speed, and handed one key to me.

" Anna, go unlock the girls room. Bella, I need to talk to you for a second, come over here." and they

left. I looked at Emmett, who looked as confused as I was. I raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged.

What was going on that we couldn't know about?

**Alice POV**

I was eager to tell Bella about my vision. This was horrid!

" Alice, what did you see?" thats Bella. She knew exactly what was happening.

" Bella, I saw who it was, and I saw her attack Anna tonight, thats why we change hotels." I hissed

vampire speed so we were not over heard.

" Alice, tell me." I heisted. She was not going to like this.

" Alice Cullen, tell me who killed my parents and tell me now!" she growled.

" Only if you promise that you will not go after them."

" And why on the bloody earth would I do that?!"

" Because." I whispered. " Bella, because Anna needs you. She needs you more than you can

imagine." Bella angered face turned to one of sadness and pain.

" Ok Alice, I promise."

"I will give you a hint." I said, not sure how she would take this. " She thinks revenge is sweet, and

was thought to be dead." Bella's eyes narrowed and she hissed.

" Victoria!" she snarled. I nodded. " But why would she go after my family? Why didn't she just

come after me?"

" Bella, I really don't know, but she was going to attack tonight, some how she found out were our

hotel was. She was going to lose, but she was going to break Annas leg. I couldn't let that happens, so

I changed hotels."

" Will she try to strike again?" Bella was really worried.

" Bella...I started slowly. " Bella...Victoria thinks that, well, that your still human." her mouth

dropped.

" Her plan was to kill Anna in front of you, after breaking every bone in your body that would not kill

you or not let you be able to see Anna die. Then she was going to kill you slowly and painfully in front

of us, and Edward."

" Well, at least her plan wont work." snarled Bella. " If she attacks again, tell me. She is all mine.

**AN: Ok, so...how am I doing? Am I a complete moron who cant write... am I an ok writer...am I a writer that you are going to stalk and kill if I don't update... Come on people, I like to know theses things! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And Emmett, you will have a bigger part in the next chapter, so NO WHINING! Not in the review or a school! - glares at you in warning-** **-goes back to cheery self- So you guys should really review...**


	6. Will he ever learn?

Anna POV

Emmett stood not five feet away from me. We had been in the hotel room for an hour now, and Bella and Alice were still not back. Now the idiot had lost it. He was standing in front of me, grinning, holding a large plate of chocolate cake I had bought in my desperation for the sweet taste, over his head. God, it smelled SO good!

" Emmett," I said coldly. " Give me my chocolate cake!" He laughed. Stupid vampire! How was I going to get my cake back, he obviously wasn't going to give it up to easily...and he couldn't even eat it! Just then Bella and Alice walked in the room. They looked back and forth, from me staring non-blinking at the cake, to Emmetts stupid grin. They stared at Emmett in horror.

" Emmett..." started Bella slowly. " Just give her the cake."

" Why, this is so much fun!" he whined. Oh, not for long bro, not for long.

" Emmett, one of the main laws with human girls is NEVER ever ever ever get between them and their chocolate. Give it to her, or she could lose it."

" Alice, I am a vampire, she is a human. There is nothing she can do to me!" he was to confident. Little did he know, there was a plan spinning in my mind. I grinned evilly as Alice's face went blank, signaling a vision.

" Emmett for your own good, give her the cake!" said Alice, her eyes wide So, she saw my plan!

" No." stupid, stupid boy.

" Last chance Emmett." I said in a calm voice. " Give. Me My. Cake. NOW!"

"Never!" he said, laughing. I narrowed my eyes. Then smiled, as I put my plan in action. I whipped out the cell phone that Alice gave me, and typed in a familiar number. I grinned at Emmett, and put it on speaker phone.

" Alice, what is she doing?" asked Emmett.

_Ring_

" Ah...Emmett, you don't want to know." said Alice, before she started to giggle.

_Ring...Ring...Rin- Hello?_ Emmetts face bore a look of pure horror as he heard the voice.

" Rose, this is Anna. Um, I was hoping you could help me with a little problem I am having with your husband."


	7. Secrets

Anna POV

"_God, what is that moron doing now?" _she groaned.

" Well, he took my chocolate cake, and he wont give it back." I said, using the most miserable voice I could muster. Emmett just stared at me in blank horror.

"_EMMETT CULLEN, GIVE HER THE CAKE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WONT TALK TO YOU, ANSWER YOUR PHONE CALLS, OR EVEN LOOK AT YOU FOR THEN NEXT YEAR!" _she shouted angrily into the phone. I smirked as Emmett pushed the cake to me like it was burning him. I clicked the phone shut and picked up my fork, while Emmett sat pouting at the other end of the room, throwing me glares every now and then. But I was to into my cake to care. I mean, it was chocolate cake!

After I had licked the plate clean, I turned to Bella and Alice.

" So, were are we exactly?" I asked.

" Well Anna, you see, there has been a change of plans. A big change of plans. We are going to take a plan from Montana to Ireland." said Alice.

" Sweet, when do we go to Montana?" The three of them burst out laughing.

" Anna, we are in Montana." said Bella, smiling. Wait. We where in Montana?! How the heck did we get here so fast?! I just stare at them wide eyed, and they started to re-pack our things. Vampire speed. That was going to take time to get use to.

We where zooming down the road to the airport. Joy. They would not tell me WHY we had to leave the hotel so fast, or anything else for that matter. I was staring to get pissed off. I sat next to Emmett, who was poking me every five seconds, and was glaring at the back of the seat in front of me.

This plan was not working out so well for me. I had been sitting like that whole ride, and Emmett started poking me. I was about to slap that boy...even if it was my hand that might get broken, at least he would get in trouble!

I was now pouting more then glaring, but hey, it still counts. Before I knew it, I was on a plane. Then off again. Still glaring slash pouting. That lasted until we got to the house.

I stepped out of the car and turned. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle the gasp. It was even bigger then the last one! It was an old house, with dark wood paneling on the outside. There we loads of windows and a large white door. The windows had the same white trim around them as the door was. It was beautiful.

" You think this is cool? Wait till you see whats inside!" squealed Alice, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door.

She flung open the door, and pulled me inside.

" Tour time!" she yelled. My eyes went wide as I set eyes on the living room. It had nice clamming golden walls with chocolate brown sofas and chairs around a HUGE flat screen T.V. She pulled me up the stairs.

" This is my and Jasper's room." she pushed open the closes door to the stairs on the left. I stepped inside. It was a nice shade of asparagus green with dark wood furniture. There were to large french doors, which I though must have been her closet. The bed on the fa side of the room had a light purple bed spread on it. I smirked. It was obvious that Alice had designed the room by herself.

Then I was pulled form the room and shoved into another one.

" Emmett and Roses room." Alice said. I stared at the room. It had blood red walls, which struck me as funny, them being vampires and all. Then almost everything was red. It looked really cool. It had black painted furniture, and a light colored wood floor. Then, I was again yanked out. Sheesh, Alice needed to chill!

" Eddie and Bella's room." said Alice. One wall was covered in CD's, and then the other walls were dark blue on the far wall, and light blue on the ceiling and other two walls. There was a white carpet underneath my feet. They had light colored wood furniture. And again, I was pulled from the room.

" And my favorite..." wait, her favorite? We already saw her room! Is this why we were going so fast? " Your room!" MY ROOM!? She opened the door, and shoved me in. I gasped.

MY room was this really sweet looking orange. There was a really think soft lime green rug in the middle of the room with hardwood flooring. The bed was a dark wood with lime green sheets and an arrangement of orange pillows. My desk was the same wood as my bed and sitting on it was...a ... bright green laptop! A freaking laptop! Oh. My. God. LAPTOP! I raced around my room, looking at all the cool stuff, going on and on to Alice about how much I loved it. After I was done looking, I raced over and gave Alice a hug. But she stiffened suddenly and grabbed my arm, picking me up, and running me to...some room. She threw me inside, and slammed the door closed. I was about to hit the ground when two cold hands grabbed my arms and yanked me back up, only to shove me onto a couch. I was in Bella' room, and Bella was standing, facing the door, an outraged look on her face. She slowly made herself look like a human, then walked stiffly over to me. She sat down next to me, and didn't move. At all. Didn't breathe. Nothing. I think she was listening. But to what?!

Suddenly, I heard the conversation downstairs.

" Hello Victoria." said a cold voice. I flinched at the sound of it. Oh my god, was that Alice?!

" Oh, lovely to see you Cullen. Miss me?" sneered a female voice. It was a vampire, the voice was musical. I throw a look at Bella, who was struggling to stay seated.

" No, not really. In fact, not at all." growled Emmett.

" Well, with your pixie here, you should know why I am here." she said. The voice sounded bored. I could hear snarls.

" Yes." said Alice calmly. " We do. We also know there is no way in hell you are getting past us." she said.

" Well then, if you wont give it to me, I will be back." the voice sounded scared. The door slammed, and then Emmett and Alice appeared in the door way, looking grim.

I stood up and glared at them all.

" Someone better tell me what the hell is going on, and someone better tell me now." I put my hands on my hips, waiting. They all looked nervously to one another. I grow inpatient. " Well?"

**AN: Ok, sorry people that I am such a loser and haven't updated! I have been writing another story that I hope to have published when finished...YAY ME!!**

**K, well, you all know the drill...REVIEW OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN! And my 'family' is included in that! I expect reviews from all of you! The more you review, that fast I update! **

**That is all**

**-Alice Cullen/ Hyper Active Pixie**


	8. Prepare

ANNA POV

Alice stared at me with sad eyes.

"Alice, please, can you tell her?" said Bella pleaded, looking at Alice with big eyes. Alice sighed. Emmett just stood there fidgeting. I started to tapping my left foot.

"Someone. Tell. Me. Now." I said, my eyes narrowed. They all flinched back, then Bella and Emmett looked at Alice. She rolled her eyes and muttered something, then looked at me.

"Ok, Anna. Here we go." She mumbled. "When Bella was still human, we had a met up with some other vampires. These vampires were different from us. They drink humans." My eyes widened. "There were three of them. The leader took a liking to Bella. So, in other terms, he began to hunt her. For…her blood. But only two of them did. James and Victoria." Victoria…. Wasn't that the woman that came here?! " Long story short, James attacked Bella and Edward killed him, then Victoria got away. She wanted revenge, because James was her mate, or husband or boyfriend, whatever you want to call it. So, she is back. She thinks Bella is human, and is coming after her." I sighed. "But...thats not all Anna. Victoria killed your parents, and is after you, she wants to kill you in front of Bella and then kill Bella in front of Edward."

I sat in shock. She was after me? She was the one that killed my mother? And there was nothing I could do to stop her? She killed my father and Bella's father, but I still couldn't do anything to her? And now she was after me? But why? I didn't do anything. but... killing me would hurt bella and all of the Cullens, and then killing Bella would kill them to.

" What do we do now?" I asked in a small voice. I searched the faces of my sisters and brother, and seeing the grim looks, I knew.

" We fight." said Emmett. Bella and Alice nodded.

" We have no other choice. In every other choice I can think of, Anna gets killed." I winced as Alice spoke.

" Alice, when will she be here again?" asked Bella

" Well, she left for now. I would say, in about thirty two hours, she will be back. And she will have three members of back-up. Thats all thats in her new coven." said Alice. Bella grabbed my hand.

" We need to go to the store and get you some food." she said as she set me in the car. " Alice and Emmett will protect the house while we are gone." She jumped into the driver seat, and we drove off.

We drove to the near by store. We walked through the isles, Bella looking human, and picked out some food. We got two loaves of white bread, grape jelly, peanut butter, apple juice, cheetos, and some apples. We paid ( well, Bella did) and were climbing back in the car when Alice called.

Bella talked to her vampire speed for about two seconds, then snapped her phone shut, easing the car to go faster.

" Change of plans Anna. She is attacking in an hour." I panicked in my mind. It was at least a twenty minute drive to the house!

"Don't worry, we will make it in time. We will have fifty minutes to spare. Vampires drive fast." said Bella, throwing me a stunning grin.

We were home before I knew it. Then, as soon as we stopped, there was two blurs racing towards us. I was picked up, then in a blur of wind, I was in my room. The store bags were around me, and Alice was sitting on my bed, Emmett and Bella on my floor.

" Ok, here is the plan. Emmett and I will be downstair watching TV, pretending to think that she is not coming back, Bella will be up here with you 'sleeping', and then me and Emmett will fight them, we will win, but Victoria finds a way past us and if either of us sop her we die, so hen she comes in, Bella and her chat, then we hope she kicked her ass." said Alice.

" Alice! Watch your word choice!" said Bella. Alice shrugged.

" Me and Emmett have to go down stairs now!" she said. Then they were gone. I turned to Bella.

" Well, now what?" I said.

" Now?" I nodded. " Now, we wait."

**AN: k, sorry it is short, but really, work with me here! REVIEW! You were all mean and didnt review cept Bella! -gives Bella hug- REVIEW REVIEW!! I shall not update till I get five more reviews! I AM TAKING A STAND!!**


End file.
